nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekomiya Hinata
A streamer who has a top level skills in FPS/TPS and loves games. She likes cat powder, playing games and sleeping. Appearance Playstyle Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Skills Hero Skill - Relief Supply 'Rocket Launcher' Drop Hinata calls for an airdrop that has a rocket launcher inside. Carepackage drops in next to a portal key in front of her. When she gets close to it, she opens it and she picks up the rocket launcher that deals 99999 damage in one normal attack. She drops the rocket launcher after few seconds. Only Hinata who called it can pick it up. Hinata is not invincible while picking it up. Hero Ability - Weapon Chaaange! Hinata swaps her weapon from an assault rifle to a shotgun and vice versa when she appeals (swipe hero icon down). Changing weapon also changes normal attack damage, normal attack range and move speed. When she holds an assault rifle, she shoots a target in three round burst mode. This has a longer range but less damage and slower move speed compared to a shotgun. When she holds a shotgun, her attacking range is reduced in exchange for more damage and fast move speed. Hero Action - Flashbang Charge Attack / Stun Grenade Hinata throws a flashbang that stuns and obscures sight of enemies in the area for 1 second. The longer the charge the further the distance. Stun effect is negated by enemies' Guard cards but they will be blinded anyways. This cannot be negated by Ky Kiske's Hero Ability. Challenges Song Gallery Themed Cards Trivia * Initially, she was just a VTuber who was playing #COMPASS as a 'Official Player Without Permission'Video on Hinata Channel Nov 12 2018, but 3 months after her first #COMPASS video, she was invited to #COMPASS TEPPEN Battle official tournament livestream as a guestVideo on Hinata Channel Feb 22 2019, and 2 months later, she was confirmed to become a hero in Chokaigi 2019 real eventVideo on #COMPASS Official YouTube Apr 27 2019. * Her frying pan used in her team introduction and Near cards motion is a reference to Pan in PUBG, one of the most famous weapon in the game that is even known by people who do not play it. * Also, some guns in her loadout are real weapons that also appear in PUBG, the game that Hinata mainly plays: ** Her assault rifle seems to be M16A4. This gun does not have automatic fire mode and it has only burst fire and single tap. This is reflected in Hinata's AR mode normal attack motion. ** Sniper rifle in her Far cards animation looks like M24. * Her shotgun seems to be the stockless version of SPAS-12. * Hinata is the first Gunner to have 1.5x attack stat. Overall, she is the second hero to have it, following Soubiki Noho. * 'せやな' 'わかる' '知らんけど' texts in her Hero Skill effect are references to Seyana. (Akane chan Will Listen to Whatever You Have to Say), a song by GYARI which is covered by Hinata. References Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Gunners